vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoyo Kawakami
Summary The main heroine and the primary female protagonist in Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Visual Novel game. She is accepted as the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her abilities as a fighter, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is a member of the big four or the four Divas, the four most powerful women in the world. She represents Makoto (誠, Honesty), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. Momoyo is based of the character Momotaro in the hero from Japanese folklore. According to Momoyo, her hobbies are annihilating enemies, reading manga, 'observing' Yamato and playing video games. As stated Momoyo is a Goddess of Martial Arts, to the point where they have broken into the realm of the supernatural. All of here skills are ranked S+ class making her the most powerful warrior in her series. Momoyo is known all over the world as the goddess of war who has never lost a fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Momoyo Kawakami Origin: Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Martial Arts Master, Energy Manipulation, Instant complete regeneration, Black hole creation, time stop, Expert Ki-perception, Endless Stamina, Breathe in space when away from the planet. Attack Potency: Planet level (Has been stated to have a planet destroying attack by everyone in the world. Not only that but she has demonstrated the attack on more than one occasion, by firing it off to destroy a meteor attack and then letting it travel all the way out until it came within view of Jupiter in seconds, without losing momentum or power. During Momo's battle with Hyumu Hume Hellsing, they had to take it off the planet and battle in space so as to not destroy the planet during their battle as they went all out against each other.) Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic+', possibly '''Sub-Relativistic+' (Mach 1,802-18,020 ) Lifting Strength: Class P via powerscaling (She does not have any lifting feats as all her feats with lifting have been casual and not the least bit helpful.) Striking Strength: Class PJ (During her battle with Humes they had to literally take their fight into space due to the fact that the planet itself would not be able to withstand their battle. A dome arena had to be specifically made so that they could fight in space, but they later abandoned it to fight in space when they started firing their strongest planet attacks.) Durability: Planet level '(Instant recovery which can be used thirty times in a day. She survived reentry after falling from a height far above the earth's orbit. Able to take all of Hume's punches and kicks, while dishing out some of her own. Has become immune to Humes Lightning attacks, which he could use previous to negate her instant recovery ability.) 'Stamina: She can battle for days on end and can perform thirty complete instant recovery's daily. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades, but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. When it comes to studying, Momoyo rarely does so and even during the exams when the rest of the Kazama family is studying. During a fight Momo's intelligence is second to none as during her fight against Otome, Yukie and Ageha, she kept on catching them off guard and outsmarting them. This is an impressive feat considering, she is facing three of her equals who are far more smarter than she is. Weaknesses: Scared of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by thousands of missiles instead of having to confront a spirit. Her overbearing confidences as someone who has never lost a battle in her life, which causes her to lose in the Kawakami War since she spent so much time sitting around doing nothing that the opposing side had enough time to win while she was occupied in her fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki: Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and it's strength is said to be like a battleship canon. * Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. * Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb): It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of Ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use this technique as a real one since she also learned to use instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. * Kawakami Style, Star-Destroyer: A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hume's beam attack as shown during Koyuki's route. Note that this attack one shot from earth all the way towards Jupiter(Where Jupiter was in view) in a matter of seconds. NASA observed it and said "It's only Momoyo" implying this occurs frequently. * Kawakami Ha: The user will use her/his Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. (this move might be a parody from Goku's Kamehameha attack from DBZ). * Kawakami Driver (anime only): The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponents shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Izuna Drop counter. * Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher: A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance it's power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique. * Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only move): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that his has much more force and power behind it. It can be use on people to inflict great pain or in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. * Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard. * Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. * Kawakami Style, Izuna Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing you the user will then drop his/her body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. Because of the height of the fall and weight the opponent will fly into the ground with such force that it will leaves a crater that would possibly injure the opponent severely. It is also considered a finisher move. * Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. * Kawakami Style, Snowman: A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. So as long as you don't get caught by her you won't freeze. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. * Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat: A technique which can roast a person, has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha during Kawakami War. * 1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battle's. * Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist): Only shown during Sayaka's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. * Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that is similar to Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Her power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up then Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of the dragon of the legends, which means she also becomes bigger. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. And she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of lightning in this form. * Instant Recovery: A technique which is more used for defense, the user focuses his life force energy, to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times you can use it depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. * Unnamed Black Hole Technique: First shown in Majikoi! S, The user creates a black hole with it's Ki/aura and it won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she has improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. * Unnamed Time Manipulation Technique: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Tachibana Takae" (Majikoi S). * Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: In Sayaka route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refuse her help, so this technique is never actually shown. * Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki: Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. * Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu: Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. * Unnamed Tornado Teleportation: Allows her to travel far distances using the wind. It takes on the appearance of a mini Tornado. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users